


Harder

by piratedsheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, no sasuke cause fuck that guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratedsheep/pseuds/piratedsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Gaara are lovers, but because of distance and responsibilities, they don't get to see each other very often. So, when they are in the same room for the first time after three months, they bang pretty damn hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in a slightly AU canonverse, but all of the youths are in their mid-20s. Think Shippuden, but with no bearing on the actual series or events from it. I don't own any of these characters, I just like to make them bang like pots and pans.
> 
> This is my first attempt at smutty fanfiction. I'm putting my writing powers to good use... I swear. Fifteen pages of gratuitous, self-indulgent, smutty, dirty porn ahead. You've been warned. Super special thanks to nemothehobbit for letting me repeatedly shove this fic in her face.

Gaara stood up from his desk chair and walked to the round window, looking out at Suna. He was itching to leave the office, but it was still a little early. He hadn’t even received word that the Konoha ninja had arrived yet, but he gently worried at his cuffs and hoped that his sister would walk in any minute now.

He turned back to his desk and shuffled a few papers around, glanced at a scroll, and sure enough, Temari appeared in the doorway moments later.

“They’re here,” she said with a wry smile, crossing her arms in front of her chest and leaning against the doorway. “We had them escorted to the hotel to drop off their things, but they should be heading down to the restaurant soon.”

Gaara set the papers down and looked up at her calmly, but she knew how to read those bright eyes of his. He might as well have been trembling with excitement.

He walked towards her, and she stepped out of his way. She walked alongside him, stepping in tandem.

“Are you excited to see him?”

The gently incredulous look Gaara gave her spelled out his answer very clearly: Excited, me, really?

Temari blinked and then grinned. She didn’t say anything else, just smugly held onto the thought that her little brother had it so bad, he didn’t even recognize how bad it was.

They reached the end of the hall, went down the stairs, where Kankuro was waiting for them. He looked a little sour, but he was also wearing a half-smile, so maybe that was just his resting face. He greeted Gaara with a pat on his shoulder. “You excited to see him, Gaara?”

Gaara’s eyes widened and he looked a little annoyed. Temari held her hand up in a failed “stop” gesture. Of course, he appreciated how his siblings involved themselves in his life, but this was getting a little excessive. Gaara placed his hand over Kankuro’s and huffed softly. They both sheepishly tensed up.

“I am,” Gaara answered. He continued walking, and his siblings gave a sigh of relief. For just a moment, it had felt like they provoked the younger, cruel Gaara from a few years ago, but Temari smiled, reminded that he had changed so much. Kankuro beamed at Temari, relieved and pleased.

They had no idea. Gaara’s heart was bursting to know that Naruto would be in his arms in a matter of hours. He and Naruto weren’t in some secret relationship, but their visits were few and far between, and his siblings didn’t need to know the specifics of their habitually marathon sex.

—

In all, Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba had made the journey to Suna. They sat with Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara at a low table, sharing sake, barbeque, and stories. 

Shikamaru sat next to Temari and regaled them all with tales of Konoha antics and ninja politics, supplemented by Kiba’s well-timed talent for chiming in. They complained that Suna was like the beach, except all sand and blazing sun with no ocean breeze, and Kiba made a show of feeding Akamaru scraps from his plate.

“That dog is so huge, if you keep feeding him, he’s gonna grow to the size of a house,” Shikamaru said in that snide tone of his.

Kiba smacked the table. “Are you calling Akamaru fat?”

“Aha, if only Chouji had come along!” Sakura said. She actually had a bit of a soft spot for the pudgy ninja these days, especially since he and Ino had started dating.

Shikamaru shook his head. “Nah, nah, if he’d come along we’d all be going hungry.” He gulped down the rest of his beer, and Temari picked up the bottle to pour him some more. This was glass number four, and he swayed in a little more than he’d meant to, completely breaching her personal space.

“Oop, uh—”

“Ooh! You perv!” she cried, giving him a good-natured shove. The table erupted in laughter.

Sakura was sitting at the head, her normally tight and controlled posture loose from all the hot sake. Among the traits she’d inherited from Tsunade, her occasional indulgence of liquor was definitely one of them. Tonight she was making a point of trying to flirt the pants off of Kankuro, although she had only really succeeded in turning him as bright as a strawberry.

“Have you ever wanted to, you know, give yourself a hand?” She looked way too proud of herself for that one.

Kankuro scratched the back of his head. He looked like one of those maneki neko with those catty eyes of his, with his other arm extended and waving at her, trying to be nonchalant and failing. “I mean, it never really crossed my mind because they’re designed for fighting, Sakura.”

She pouted for a moment, but then Gaara spoke up, “That’s not true, Kankuro, I know that just last week you—”

“No, no! That wasn’t what you think it was,” he tried to recover, but the damage was already done. Gaara didn’t mean to turn on his older brother like that, but the look on his face was priceless. Shikamaru made a snide comment about “hooking a brother up” that earned him a shoulder punch from Temari, and what was before idle teasing from Sakura became relentless flirting.

The atmosphere eventually recovered while they grilled sliced meats and vegetables to their heart’s content. But, something wasn’t quite right—that’s right, the biggest loudmouth of the group, Naruto, was oddly quiet. Gaara kept noticing those bright blue eyes watching him from across the table. He was tickled, really, but the orange-clad ninja should try to be a little more discreet. It was to the point where Naruto was even ignoring the rest of the group, forgetting to laugh when everybody else was, instead boring holes into Gaara.

Any other man might have succumbed right away, but Gaara just calmly sipped his water (he didn’t drink, mostly because Temari and Kankuro both zealously forbid it after the incident on his twentieth birthday). He allowed himself half of a smile, and made a small show of licking and biting his lips, once even sucking some spilled barbeque sauce off of his finger, just to watch the other man’s face flush red and look away.

When the meal was cleared from the table, the ninja gathered themselves up and decided to move upstairs to Sakura’s suite. Shikamaru went to the front desk to grab a shogi board first—he and Temari played when they saw each other, and they had a score to settle.

The ninja all piled into the elevator, and it was unclear how purposefully, but Naruto was suddenly face-to-face, hip-to-hip with Gaara. Gaara stared straight at him, but Naruto wouldn’t meet his eyes. He could have sworn he heard the blonde curse quietly, his arms against the wall on either side of Gaara’s head.

The rest of their friends were still lively, bustling around and knocking into each other carelessly. Gaara kept a straight face. Kiba was dancing with Akamaru—oversized dog paws on his shoulders, stepping back and forth—his movements in the cramped elevator pushed them closer together.

Naruto's breath felt hot against Gaara's cheek, and he wouldn't stop fidgeting. When Gaara glanced over his shoulder, it was apparent that none of their friends could see—or were steadfastly ignoring—the situation that was developing. Even if they did notice, Gaara ultimately decided he wouldn’t give a fuck. He took the opportunity to run his hands over Naruto's hips, and the blonde froze. Gaara slid one hand up his side, under his arm and back up to his shoulder blade, pulling him in. Gaara took Naruto's earlobe into his mouth and teased it with his teeth, sucking gently.

Naruto gasped and went completely still. "Gaara," he breathed, low. Gaara rocked his hips against Naruto’s, feeling his pants start to tent up, mouthing at his jawline. He wanted to get Naruto out of his clothes as soon as possible, and he started by unzipping the garish orange sweatshirt to get at his neck. Sinking his teeth into the taut meat of his neck, Gaara glanced up to check if anybody was watching them. He didn’t catch anybody’s eyes, but Kankuro was definitely purposefully averting his.

He bit Naruto’s neck again, in a different spot—the ninja jumped and then shuddered—sucking relentlessly and not bothering to keep quiet in the cramped elevator. He whispered into his reddening skin. "I'm gonna mark you up so good, you're gonna be so pretty when I'm done with you." He moved lower and started attacking his collarbone, enjoying the suppressed noises coming from above him. “I don’t even want to let you to fall asleep tonight.”

Gaara stood just two inches shorter than Naruto these days, but he didn’t let that stop him, rising up onto his toes to devour the other ninja’s lips once more. Naruto ran his hands through his lover’s short hair, lightly tracing his nails down the back of his neck.

Ding. The elevator jumped and stopped, and the rest of the rowdy ninja all poured out. Naruto paused, trying not to pout, staring shyly into Gaara’s eyes before turning away to leave with the rest of them. Gaara grabbed his wrist, stepped forward, and gently pressed the ‘close doors’ button. He then swung the blonde ninja around and pressed him into the wall, hitting the button for the penthouse next.

By the time their friends turned to see where they had gone, the doors had slid closed and the elevator was already moving.

Naruto grunted when his back hit the elevator wall, and he bobbed his head to catch Gaara's lips again. Now that they were alone, he was done holding back. Gaara pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth, kissing him ravenously, teasing Naruto's lower lip between his teeth. He felt the body against his shiver expectantly, and Gaara grabbed Naruto’s ass, rocking their hips together.

Naruto moaned Gaara’s name. "I missed you," Gaara said with a sigh.

Already looking positively debauched, Naruto stared into Gaara’s mint green eyes. His lips were pink and wet with saliva, and his eyes were dark with lust, just a thin ring of blue left around the edge. "Fuck, Gaara," he rasped.

"You didn't miss me, too?" A small smirk crossed Gaara's face.

Taking a moment to breathe, Naruto smiled. “Of course I missed you.” Gaara loved that smile.

Ding. The elevator opened again, this time, to a wide room furnished with plush rugs and glamorous tapestries, with the dusty brown stone walls and round windows that were typical in Suna. The king-sized bed was covered in quilts and decorative embroidered pillows upon thick, fluffy pillows and a heavy down comforter. Around the corner was a small kitchen, and across from the bed, the door to the bathroom was cracked open.

Gaara stepped out of the elevator, slowly running his hand down Naruto’s arm and grasping his fingers, pulling him out into the room. Naruto blushed at the intimate gesture, and squeezed Gaara’s hand back.

He was glad to finally have the Konoha ninja to himself—although he liked associating with Naruto’s friends and Temari and Kankuro, it had been almost three months since he’d had Naruto alone in the same room. His patience was about to completely shatter.

Taking him a little by surprise, Gaara found himself pushed against the wall again, Naruto pressing their laced fingers above his head. The pinned ninja grunted softly and asked a little impatiently, “Don’t you want to move to the bed?”

With his free hand, Naruto pulled off one sandal, then the other, both landing with a soft clap. “No.”

Gaara looked a little exasperated—he wasn’t against drawing it out, but the bed would be more comfortable for what he had in mind. Naruto, who always looked at Gaara with that stupid smile on his face, tilted his head in to start kissing Gaara again. He loved to stick his tongue in Gaara’s mouth, feeling up his lips and teeth and playing with Gaara’s tongue. He also never came up for air. Gaara slapped his shoulder gently, repeatedly, until the blonde ninja backed off with a gasp.

“Ow,” Naruto said, wiping a little drool from his chin. He was smirking again, the jerk.

Both of them were panting softly, and Naruto let go of Gaara’s hand to work at his clothing. The tough leather armor came off over his head with ease, and Naruto peppered his lips with more kisses as he fumbled with the zipper to his long, red jacket. Hungrily, Gaara kissed him back, rolling his shoulders as it fell to the floor.

Naruto traced his fingers down Gaara’s black tanktop, making him gasp as his fingers stuttered over his nipples. He toyed with them through the shirt, making Gaara pant and gasp and moan softly. “Aah, not so… rough.” He closed his eyes and gave a full body shudder.

He pulled Gaara’s top off, throwing it behind him, exposing Gaara’s pierced nipples. He barely had time to prepare himself for a total onslaught—Naruto’s tongue was on him, gently teething at his chest, massaging around the tender flesh, and then Naruto was laving the small barbells, playing with them, and Gaara cried out, digging his fingers into the blonde’s shoulders. Gaara’s hips jerked, thrusting at the air, and Naruto gripped his cock through the fabric, pressing and stroking in response.

Gaara met Naruto’s eyes, and then really looked at him, taking in every detail, trying to commit every little bit to memory. A little taken aback, Naruto rubbed his chin, around his mouth. “What, do I have something on my face?”

“No,” Gaara replied. He leaned in and kissed his chin, moving along Naruto’s jaw line, nipping down his neck until he couldn’t go any further without taking off more of his clothes. Naruto’s perturbed expression faded fast as Gaara worked the zipper between his teeth and tugged it down the rest of the way. He slipped his hands underneath, along Naruto’s black T-shirt, caressing down his whole body until he was on his knees and the sweatshirt was puddled around Naruto’s feet.

He grabbed Naruto’s hips and nuzzled at his straining erection. He paused to reach down and adjust himself, before unbuttoning Naruto’s pants and shoving underwear and all down at once. Naruto’s cock bounced free, and Gaara heard a sharp gasp followed by a little laugh from above him.

Naruto had covered his face and was peering down at Gaara through his fingers. “So abrupt,” he mumbled.

“Are you embarrassed?” Gaara licked his lips, but met Naruto’s half-hidden eyes.

“No, it’s nothing like that.” But the ninja’s face was flushed. He continued, “I like it—” he stopped with a sharp moan. Sticking his tongue out, Gaara sloppily kissed the head of his dick and then slapped it lightly against his tongue, nibbling the blonde ninja’s frenulum. “You know I like it when you’re—mmh—direct.” 

He lapped at the head of his dick, loudly sucking on it for a moment. Naruto shifted his weight from side to side, stepping out of his pants and kicking them aside, widening his stance and putting his weight on his arms against the wall. He let out a quiet swear and his voice was strained, “But sometimes you’re just such a fucking tease.”

Gaara couldn’t help the half-smile on his face, as he sat back on his ankles, idly stroking Naruto’s dick, gently palming his balls with his other hand. “Naruto…”

“Huh?”

“I want you to fuck my face.” The words came out so simply and softly that Naruto stared down at Gaara for a solid moment before they registered in his brain. He had always let Gaara be in control of sucking him off, avoided putting his hands on Gaara’s head, kept his hips under control. But now, without another word, Gaara pressed down on the slit with his tongue before sucking Naruto in, sealing his lips just below his glans.

He stilled, waiting for Naruto to move. It was hard to stay embarrassed when his dick was halfway enveloped in wet warmth, Gaara’s tongue flattened against the underside, and Naruto gave a small, testing thrust. “Oh, fuck,” he moaned.

Gaara encouraged him a little by hollowing his cheeks and sucking gently. Naruto followed his lead and slowly pushed deeper until Gaara’s face was flush with his pelvis. Gaara was relaxed, taking him deeply with ease. Naruto took a few deep breaths, feeling Gaara exhale through his nose and tickle the curly, blonde hairs smattering his pelvis. Just looking down at the way Gaara’s face was flushed, lips taut around his dick, squeezing gently, made his breath hitch. The sight alone made him want to come embarrassingly fast—even though they had the whole night ahead of them, he didn’t want to finish so quickly.

He pulled back, grabbed the base of his dick and squeezed a little. Rolling his hips softly, he slid in and out of Gaara’s mouth shallowly, the side of his hand stopping him from sliding too deep. It really felt like fucking. Goddamn. As he backed away from the edge, he kept his thrusts slow and even. Gaara’s tongue flattened against the underside of his dick, and Naruto let out a long, low groan.

Black-rimmed eyes flicked up to look at him. “It feels good, your mouth is, uh, so wet,” Naruto tried, grunting softly. His brain was addled by pleasure, so it wasn’t his best attempt at dirty talk. “I could fuck your mouth for hours, Gaara.” That was better.

The sloppy noises echoing around the room sent a shiver down Naruto’s spine, and suddenly he felt one of Gaara’s hands between his legs, groping his ass, slipping his fingers over the puckered hole back there. He rubbed the tip of his finger against the taut muscles, and Naruto’s thrusts faltered.

Naruto inevitably felt his orgasm build again. He noticed Gaara’s other arm moving in a telling motion, jerking off. Suddenly, he gave a particularly enthusiastic thrust, and felt the head of his dick hit hard against the back of Gaara’s throat and slide back. He gasped, and Gaara made this awful choking noise. His whole body convulsed, and he dug his fingers into Naruto’s thighs.

“Gaara, sorry, I…” he panted between every word, quickly pulling out and watching him cough, uneasy. Worry and guilt tinged his tone, but Gaara looked relatively unfazed after the fit passed. Saliva and precome dripped to the floor and Gaara wiped his puffy lips on the back of his hand.

He took a moment to catch his breath, but barely a few hoarse gasps later, he was back to grabbing Naruto’s ass and trying to push him back into his mouth. Naruto resisted. “Gaara!” he urged, grabbing his head before he could start again.

“It’s fine,” he rasped, “please. I want you to come.” Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes, and Naruto crouched down, leaned in to kiss them away.

“Yeah, I wanna come too, but let’s go to the bed?” Naruto said, with a low huff.

Standing up, Gaara nodded, trying not to look dejected. “All right.”

Naruto stood up too, folded his arms and pursed his lips together, still flushed but looking remarkably calmer. “But,” he started, a mischevious look in his eyes, “you’re still wearing too many clothes.” He swooped down, wrapping his arms around Gaara’s thighs before lifting him straight up. Suddenly very high in the air, Gaara shouted and was carried the few short strides to the bed where Naruto dropped him onto the pillowy comforter.

“My god, you were still wearing your shoes,” Naruto said, peeling them off his feet and throwing them towards the door. Gaara’s dick out curved up against his stomach, framed by his unbuttoned pants. The blonde curled his fingers under the waistband and jaggedly yanked them down and off.

“Fuck, I love it when you do that.” Gaara breathed. Naruto climbed on top of him, pressing their cocks together, and pulled his shirt off in one swift motion, flinging it across the room. More kissing—Gaara was already so breathless, but Naruto dominated his mouth, nipping at his tender lips. His hands were back too, flicking at his pierced nipples, which made bolts of sensation rocket through Gaara’s body.

Naruto always aimed for total sensory overload when he got invested in foreplay, and the Gaara’s whole body trembled under his ministrations. He could usually keep himself from coming for a while, just riding his arousal forever before he even got close. Naruto had teased him about it at first, saying that he was like a dysfunctional geezer, before Gaara had taught him what it really felt like to be fucked senseless.

He grabbed Naruto’s shoulders, urging him to move off to the side. “Stop, uh, stop, Naruto, let me get—mmh!” He writhed a little more before Naruto finally abated.

The shaky aftershocks made it a little difficult for Gaara to crawl up to the bedside drawer. Even though he did have difficulty coming, he could still get really fired up. He felt Naruto stroke his back while he reached in and grabbed the half-empty bottle of lube and a strip of condoms, the only things they kept in that drawer besides extra towels and tissues. Gaara sat back on his heels. He watched as the blonde arranged pillows, tossing the decorative ones on the floor, and then dramatically, he flopped back into the massive plushy ones.

Chewing his upper lip, he stared down at Naruto’s flushed body. He was dripping precome all over his tight abdomen, and despite the lull in their lovemaking, Gaara knew that it meant Naruto was still wavering on the edge of orgasm, just ready to be pushed over. He watched Naruto gather some with his fingers and loosely stroke his dick, before Gaara popped the cap and squirted some lube onto his fingers. With his other hand, he pushed Naruto's leg up to get better access.

His slick fingers nudged at Naruto's entrance, and his entire body tensed up for a moment, before he let out a long, slow breath and relaxed. 

Gaara hesitated. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, hurry up... I want you." Naruto grabbed a regular-sized pillow and stuffed it under his hips, lifted his other leg, and settled back with a soft smile.

Sinking one finger in, Gaara watched Naruto's face. His expression became lusty as his smile dropped into a lewd "oh." His brows pinched up and his breath hitched when a second finger pushed in alongside the first. Naruto’s cock had been dripping before, but now it was downright leaking. Gaara angled his fingers in a “come hither” gesture, and Naruto writhed and cried out as he relentlessly stroked his prostate.

“Fuck, Gaara, I’m not… I’m not gonna last if you do that—!” He sat up on his elbows and rocked into his lover’s hand. It was like his hips were moving on their own.

“I don’t want you to last,” Gaara said, matter-of-factly. “I want you to come for me.”

Gaara spread his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching the tight ring of muscle until he could work in a third finger. He nailed Naruto’s prostate repeatedly, and watched him fall apart on his fingers. It wouldn’t take Naruto long, he thought, since he was already like this.

“Are you going to come? Just from my fingers?” Gaara urged, his teeth clenched in concentration, eyes locked on Naruto’s. The body beneath him was shaking.

“Nn, uh! N-no, Gaara! Touch me, please!” Naruto threw his head back and moaned. He declined into begging so quickly. “Please, please, fuck! Mmnh!”

Letting his unoccupied hand creep up Naruto’s rhythmically flexing thigh, Gaara concentrated his efforts on the hand drawing pleasure from within his body. Naruto was still begging, his words running together and tears gathering in his eyes.

Gaara clasped just his thumb and forefinger around the base of Naruto's dick and stroked minutely, causing the blonde to jerk his hips erratically. Usually he didn't have any problems coming just from his prostate alone, but he was begging so desperately that Gaara didn't want to tease him any longer.

His pleading shifted. "Ngh! More!"

Gaara slid his fingers up Naruto's cock, steadily applying a ring of pressure up until they rested just under the ridge. Wrapping the rest of his fingers around his girth, he started to jerk him off earnestly. He actually didn't have to do that much work, because Naruto's hips rose to meet each stroke.

"Unnh! Ghh! Fuck!" His voice rose in pitch, until his entire body jerked and he was coming, ejaculating all over his chest. Some of it splattered his jaw. He gulped in air, and Gaara withdrew his fingers.

He looked fondly at the mess below him, before he tore off a condom and rolled it over his erection. He drizzled some lube over it, stroking himself a few times for good measure, then wiped off his hand and looked at the mess below him.

Bleary, Naruto locked his half-lidded eyes on him. His face was flushed and his mouth was open, gasping, shaking considerably less as the orgasm soothed his body. Gaara ran his thumb through the come on Naruto’s chin, before sucking it off seductively.

“Gaara,” he murmured.

Pausing at the sound of his name, he surveyed Naruto’s body. He grabbed a few tissues and wiped off most of the semen before discarding them. Flushed, but not overheated, probably not sore—yet, he thought pridefully—so what was it? Then he came back to Naruto’s face, searching his own.

With a sigh and a kind smile, Naruto said, “Come here.” His hand reached out and touched Gaara’s lower lip, then traveled along to the back of his head. Naruto tangled his fingers in his short, red hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Gaara settled between Naruto’s legs, lined up and slowly pressed his dick into his clenching hole.

Naruto gave a strangled moan, muffled by the kiss, as Gaara eased himself inside. He threw his head back, breaking off the kiss, and moaned again. Gaara rolled his hips gently until he was fully inside. He leaned over Naruto’s lax, shaking body, caressing his neck with kisses, before he whispered in his ear.

“I love your ass, right after you come,” he gnawed on Naruto’s earlobe between his teeth. He wasn’t moving, only resting, but he was so deep. “You looked so beautiful when you came. I’m gonna make you come, again and again… just so I can see your face.”

He punctuated his point with a short, rolling thrust that made Naruto whine. Gaara saw his hands grasp the sheets, and he slid his hand down to entwine his fingers with Naruto’s. Sitting back, he brought up the back of his lover’s hand and kissed it, chaste. With his other hand, he ran his fingers over Naruto’s flagging erection.

It jerked up in response, and Gaara felt Naruto clamp down around him. He grimaced for a moment because it was suddenly too tight, and then his ass slowly relaxed.

“Sorry,” Naruto said with a groan, “still kinda sensitive.”

“I know,” Gaara replied. He stroked up Naruto’s thighs, which had come to settle around his waist, and paused for a moment before speaking again. “I’m going to start moving. Are you ready?”

Naruto bit his lip and nodded. “Yes,” his voice cracked a little.

He pulled almost all the way out, and then slowly thrust back in, grinding into Naruto right at the end. Not really aiming for his prostate yet, he continued like that, letting himself get worked up again. They were both sweating lightly now, and Gaara hunched back over to taste Naruto’s skin. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara’s shoulders in return, his hips rising to meet Gaara’s naturally. He could probably keep this up for a long time and drive Naruto into sensual oblivion, but he opted to switch it up instead.

The bed started lightly creaking as Gaara set a faster pace, feeling pleasure pool in his groin. He also began to carry out his promise from earlier, sinking his teeth into the tender, hot flesh below him. The hickeys from earlier were already starting to bloom.

Naruto was hard again, and Gaara gave him a few teasing touches before settling deep inside, grabbing his hips, and turning him onto his side. He straddled Naruto's leg and held the other up over his shoulder. It rubbed against his pierced nipple and he hissed softly at how sensitive it was.

"Mm, nghh, ah! Ah! More!" Gaara relished the sound of his moans, kissing and licking the side of his leg softly before sucking some of the delicate skin in between his teeth. He caressed Naruto’s sensitive dick, spread some of his fresh precome over it, and began jerking him again, twisting his hand around the tip with each pump.

“Just like that! Gaara!” Naruto barely got the words out, turning his flushed face into the pillow. It muffled his moans slightly, and Gaara thrust harder. He focused in on the other man’s pleasure, forgetting about his own for the moment—it would be there, he could come back to it. The slick sounds his hand was making got louder and wetter. He broke his rhythm for a moment, adjusting until he felt the hint of that firm bundle of nerves rest against his glans.

He wanted to ask the question, coming again?, but when he let go of Naruto’s cock, he could hear it. A sudden, frantic sound rose from low in his throat, and Gaara watched as he opened his eyes and gave a frustrated, almost feral, glare. Gaara smirked, really smirked as he rocked back and forth slightly. Naruto’s glare only held for so long, because no matter how much he disliked the loss of attention, the pleasure still wrecked him. He desperately tried to reach for his own cock, before Gaara pinned him down by the back of his nape. 

“I want you to come like this,” he cooed. He waited for a moment, nuzzling Naruto’s leg where he’d bitten earlier. “Okay?”

It took him a moment to respond, but when he did, his voice was throaty. “Uh-huh.”

Gaara’s hips snapped forward, and Naruto couldn’t help but whimper and cry out, his voice rising in volume as the intensity of his thrusting returned. A bolt of pleasure crawled up Gaara’s spine that he couldn’t ignore, and he gave a rare moan, pounding into him roughly, driving right past Naruto’s sweet spot. His moans were getting more frantic, his eyes clenched shut in concentration.

He brought his hand back down to Naruto’s straining erection, only to clamp down at the base, hard. Gaara watched as the blonde shook apart, breaking Gaara’s rhythm with the way he arched his back, the dry orgasm wracking his body with pleasure. He released his dick soon after, digging his fingers into Naruto’s hips, continuing to mercilessly plunge deep inside.

Coming back down, Naruto turned further into the pillow, covering his face with a fist, his whole body still spasming with aftershocks.

Slowing to a stop, Gaara reached down to caress his fingers and slip his own in between, trying to lift Naruto's hand away, but he held fast and wouldn't show his face.

Opting for a different approach, Gaara pressed his lips to Naruto's ear, feeling a distinct shudder run through him, before pulling back just enough and whispering, "Am I hurting you?"

A rapid shake of the head. Gaara tried again. "Are you okay?"

A quick, definite nod. Gaara was ready to pull out and force Naruto to look at him, because something was definitely wrong if he wouldn’t show his face. Before he could, a hurried, broken-up voice below him said, "J-just give me a second. Don't, um, don't pull out. I'm okay. I don't—I, um—"

Gaara lifted him up slightly, pushing him onto his back, not pulling out like he’d been asked. He ignored the sensation in favor of figuring out what was going on. Then, he clearly saw a tear streak across Naruto's cheek, which the other man hastily tried to wipe up and hide, exposing his shocked, red-rimmed eyes.

With a choked-up swear—"Fuck!"—Naruto vigorously rubbed at his face. Gaara grabbed his hands, pinning his upper body to the sheets, before he kissed Naruto's wet, salty cheeks. His reaction was like a rejection— arching up, struggling to break free from his grip.

Gaara’s response was calm. "You don't have to hide from me."

Naruto must have been really choked up, because at that, he gave a short sob. Gaara kept kissing his face, smiling softly as his lover flushed with shame. He waited patiently until the worst of it passed, stroking his hands and forearms, nuzzling his neck, before coming back up to chastely kiss his lips. 

"You're beautiful." Gaara nipped at his lips, his teeth clicking lightly.

"You're embarrassing." Naruto's voice was gravelly and thick, and he glared straight into those black-rimmed eyes.

But Naruto’s scowl had no heat behind it, and his expression faltered as he burst into laughter, wiping at his eyes again. It was really rough-sounding, and Gaara stared down at him before he looked off to the side and chuckled too. They were still seated together, and once their laughter had died off, Gaara caressed Naruto’s cheek with the pad of his thumb, about to ask if it was all right to move again.

Naruto spoke first. “Kiss me more.”

Obediently, Gaara dipped his tongue into Naruto’s mouth, kissing him deeply. His pace built up quickly from there, gripping Naruto’s hips, falling back into a rhythm. He wanted to coax another orgasm out of Naruto before he let himself go, but the pleasure running around his groin was getting harder to ignore.

“Naruto,” he said lustily, listening to his own voice crack, “you feel so good.”

Whining his name—Gaara, uhn, Gaara, Gaara!—Naruto rocked back into Gaara’s thrusts. He was pistoning in and out powerfully when Naruto’s insides suddenly clamped down, and shocks rolled through his whole body as he came again. A load of semen dribbled from his cock, and Gaara relished the feeling of his movement being restricted by his lover’s convulsions.

He thrust back and forth minutely, closer to reaching his own climax. Pulling out, he reapplied some lube with a click and a squirt, and then flipped Naruto onto his front. He kneaded his muscular ass, spreading his cheeks with his thumbs and then pressing back inside. This was his favorite position, mostly because he was infatuated with his lover’s ass, but he loved being able to watch the wrinkled lines become smooth as his cock pushed inside. Touching him there, Naruto flinched because the swollen, reddened skin had become so sensitive.

Gaara rutted down into him enthusiastically, and he didn’t stop. Another moan rose in this throat, and he let loose, pounding hard and chasing down his own orgasm. “N-nh, Naruto.” His voice was higher than he expected. “Ah, I’m close.”

“Give it to me, Gaara—oh, ohfuck—come for me!”

And he did. Digging his nails in, thrusts suddenly erratic with each pulse of his orgasm. He shivered, riding it out, squeezing Naruto’s ass. He sucked in air between his teeth as he pulled out, hypersensitive as he peeled off the condom and threw it away.

Naruto had collapsed on the bed, his body limp. Gaara laid down on his side, next to him, and combed his fingers through the sweat-damp blonde hair.

Opening his eyes and squinting at Gaara, he grumbled, “I don’t think I have ever come that much.”

Amused, Gaara asked, “Are you complaining?”

“Aside from the fact that you effectively destroyed my ass, I don’t know if you realize,” he shifted a little, “that after that dry one, I kept coming in like, waves.”

“Waves?”

“Shut up. That’s what it felt like.” He held up his hand. “Look, I’m still fucking shaking.”

Gaara smiled. “Do you want me to carry you to the shower?”

“No, sleep first," he said, "but you’re going to take responsibility and help clean me up.”

“Okay,” Gaara responded, turning toward the end table and grabbing a towel, “whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Haha. That was fun, right?
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked my writing, and especially leave a comment if you'd like to see a second chapter. It means a lot to me. :)
> 
> 10-24-16 Update: I am officially putting this one on hiatus, or calling it "complete." I do have plans to continue it sometime, but right now I am focusing on works in other fandoms. Thank you everyone for the wonderful comments <333


End file.
